


Lost, but not forgotten

by Anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: Started to writing based around prompts I find online and incorporated my own sonic spin on it.Sonic and Scourge are trapped inside their combined minds, attempting to escape they stumble upon older memories.Scourge centric





	Lost, but not forgotten

The aged hog stared ahead to the ever looping memory, a clip of which its contents long passed. Behind his alternate self too watched the cycling contents as the figures within replayed again and again. The memory remained in first person though the actions within were clear, its near black and white monotone color pallet overtook the scene with the exception of the blue eyes of the attackers. The memory was one of the millions which surrounded the two. The near never ending hall the two occupied its ceiling and flooring also contained memories which colors and some content fainted or distorted the further down their age line they traversed. (They currently stood in their preteens timeline) Sonic's memories pasted onto the left wall and roof, Scourges the right and flooring, a detail they had discovered upon first arriving. Each looping memory contained a snippet of their lives, all parallel to each other and filed in the order of year, month, day, and down to the last hours and seconds. It was uncanny. Sonic turned away, Scourge's gaze remained on the vividly faded, lost to the moment. That night changed everything, while the memory itself remained distant and faint the sight of those blue eyes watching and the feelings/emotions associated with that remained prominent in his mind. His fathers unrelenting advances and forceful entry, his coarse plea's for help unheard in a castle of loyal king servants. Closing his eyes he turned and continued their way down the metaphorical rabbit hole that was their differing lives. 

"Come on, we're almost to the end"


End file.
